


Club Hasetsu

by haranova



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Club AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nightclub AU, Only rated teen for swearing and occasional sex jokes, Yuuri has no idea what he's getting into, bar au, honestly just fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haranova/pseuds/haranova
Summary: In the small Japanese town of Hasetsu lies a famous tourist attraction - Club Hasetsu. A fairly well-known bar that many foreigners take the time to visit, it’s a quirky place frequented by several regulars and is home to some of the weirder personalities. It’s also a central place where all the latest gossip can be found at little to no price.Or: that bar/nightclub AU featuring all the skating crew, in which Chris is a bartender, Yuuri doesn’t want to be there and Phichit knows everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfiction! I'd just like to say thank you for taking the time to read this, and I'm also going to apologise for having such a short chapter. The rest are planned to be much longer!
> 
> Technically speaking, it's not even a chapter. It's more of an introduction as to how Yuuri got in this mess in the first place.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters are not mine, but the AU is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ridiculously short introduction.

“Come on, Yuuri! It’ll be fun, I swear.” Phichit calls from his half of the flat. They still share, despite Yuuri’s parents living nearby.

“I’m sure,” he replies. He steps out of the bathroom, dressed for a lazy evening at home, drying his hair with a towel. “That doesn’t mean I want to go.”

“It’s new years! Come on! Everyone’s going to be there.” Yuuri hears Phichit shut the top of his (theirs, he supposed) hamster’s cage. Nearly ready to go then, but knowing his friend he’d hang around for a while longer, lingering at the door to try and get Yuuri to come along anyway. 

“I don’t know anyone, and frankly your friends are nuts.” A gasp from the kitchen.

“Nuts? No!” He says in mock horror. “My friends are offended. Besides, they’ll love you! You’re short and look like a child - how adorable!”

“They didn’t hear. They’ve never met me, and they never will.” Yuuri flops down on his bed, preparing to grab his phone, but on hearing the crackling of plastic he freezes.  
“Phichit,” He says slowly. He can practically hear his roommate's smirk as his footsteps grow closer. “You didn’t.”

Phichit triumphantly slams the door open. “I did!” The grin on his face was blinding. Yuuri rolls off his bed, walking to stand next to the other man.

“That’s a suit.” He says blankly.

“It is!” 

“You’re wearing a suit.”

“Yup!” Phichit claps excitedly. “It’s new years! Everyone wears a suit for the big new year's eve party! We’ve been doing it for ages now. It was Viktor’s idea a few years back," He pauses thoughtfully. "Probably just wanted to show off honestly, but it’s required now.”

“You’re kidding me.” Yuuri takes a closer look at the label, growing suspicious. He gasps, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. “Phichit, that’s an expensive suit! You know I’ll never wear it! Why would you do that?" Sighing, Yuuri scrubs his face with his hand. "I'll go!"

Phichit's squeal could probably be heard several miles away.  
...

As the pair were finally leaving, Yuuri had to resist launching himself at his friend as he proudly announced, "I borrowed it from Guang-Hong anyway. Just make sure we get it back to him before next week."


End file.
